Hamu/Relationships
Family Muhimu Hamu and his mother Muhimu have a close relationship, and she despairs whenever he is in a dangerous situation as seen when the hyenas's attack, but is very proud of him, as seen when he kicks Janja during the fight to protect her and when he and his friends defeat the jackals she was amazed. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Bunga The two are close friends as Bunga was there when Hamu was born and played together in his herd's new home. When Hamu was separated from the rest of his herd by the jackals Bunga went to rescue him. Once Hamu has been located, Bunga is quick to take down Kijana, who is sneaking up on the youngster from behind. Soon after Bunga calls for Hamu to kick as the Dogo approaches, and he does so by kicking Dogo into the bush. Bunga even taught him and some other young Pride Land animals defeat Reirei and her pack. Juhudi Hamu and Juhudi have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga asks him if she can watch her daughter as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Young Rhino Hamu and Young Rhino have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Young Serval Hamu and Young Serval have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. Little Monkey Hamu and Little Monkey have a great relationship. After hearing that Bunga is watching Hamu for a while Twiga and the mother animals asks him if she can watch her son as well. The kids spend the whole day playing at Hakuna Matata Falls. The Rest Of The Lion Guard Just like Bunga Hamu becomes friends with the rest of the members of the Lion Guard. In "Babysitter Bunga" when the jackals were attacking his herd the Lion Guard comes to save them. Later while the jackals were attacking Hamu, Bunga and the other kids the guard came to check and make sure they're okay. Enemies Janja When Hamu was first born Janja's clan herd him make a noise. Janja wanted to eat the zebra when they were protecting Hamu. As Janja goes after his mother Hamu kicks him away from him. Cheezi When Hamu was first born Janja's clan herd him make a noise. Cheezi wanted to eat the zebra when they were protecting Hamu. Chungu When Hamu was first born Janja's clan herd him make a noise. Chungu wanted to eat the zebra when they were protecting Hamu. Dogo When Reirei tells Dogo and his sister to chase the little one away from the herd. Dogo predents to play tag with him. Kjana was behind him trying to sneak up on him but Bunga and Ono spoil their plan. Reirei Reirei orders her kids to get Hamu and his friends. Kijana When Reirei tells Kijana and his brother to chase the little one away from the herd. Kjana was behind him trying to sneak up on him but Bunga and Ono spoil their plan. Goigoi Goigoi distracts the Guard toward him, so that Reirei and the other jackals could hunt her down at Hakuna Matata Falls. Dogo's Siblings Reirei trains them to eat the little ones since they're simple and scared of the jackals. The pack tries to attack them but the kids win by using "Teka Ruka and Teleza." Category:Relationships Category:Relationships